Hiding Under A Painted Face
by ParaCaerOuVoar
Summary: Even angels get it wrong sometimes...//SASTIEL, UNDERGOING REWRITE
1. Tired Of You

Summary- Even angels get it wrong sometimes…

WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH! NOTHING GRAPHIC SO FAR, BUT JUST TO WARN YOU.

BTW, this chapter is kinda awkward, because it's hard to write this kind of scene without mentioning two names, and I want the pairing to be a surprise. But I tried. Also, I'm not exactly subtle, and most people will have guessed by like the second paragraph. But anyway…

It's also short, but I have no excuse. It wanted to be short, it's short. What can I do about it?

I own nothing etc, etc.

--

'_Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.'_

_--_

Eye Of The Tiger blared out of the stereo as the Impala raced along the highway. Despite the music, there was a stony silence from the people inside the car. Dean's hands gripped the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white, and he was leaving an imprint in the leather. Next to him Sam sat staring out of the window, not seeing the Arizona desert. Instead he was seeing last night, played back to him like a video.

--

_The motel room, abandoned by Dean for a night of drinking to forget, to remember, just for the hell of it, Sam wasn't sure, was empty, and seemed too big, too crowded, too light, too dark. Sam was antsy, all but pacing up and down. It had been too long._

_He was tapping idly on the laptop keyboard, glancing out of the window, watching, waiting, for his lover. A flutter behind him, and the room filled with His scent. Warm and spicy, like cinnamon, but dangerous. It enticed him and drew him closer, but also warned him to stay away. He was like an insect caught in a Venus fly trap. The only difference being that he was deliriously happy being caught._

_His lover crossed the room carefully, picking out a path between various fast food boxes and beer bottles. When working a case, Dean tended to view sanitation as a guideline, more than a rule of thumb. Sam mirrored his path, and they met in the middle, mouths clashing together in desperation, in want, in need of each other. 'It's been too long,' breathed Sam, breaking the kiss off to suckle his lover's collarbone._

'_Sam…' It was a moan more than a word, blue eyes turning silvery aqua in ecstasy as their bodies reacted to each other's proximity. He expertly steered them both over to his bed, folding his long legs down when his calves hit the mattress so they landed on the soft covers, his shirt riding up so he hit the sheets on his back, already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Skilled hands pawed at his shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly, pulling it off broad shoulders as their mouths joined again, this time unhurried, sensuous, passionate. He unknotted his lovers tie, pulling it from around his neck slowly, removing his outer layers of clothes one by one, until they were lying on the bed, clad only in boxers, and in Sam's case, a thin undershirt, already dripping with perspiration. Sam couldn't remember when the boxers were lost, only that a short amount of time later, they were joined in the most intimate places, feeling complete once again. Their bodies moved together in harmony, like they were no longer two people, two souls, but one thing, one consciousness, moving together, living together, breathing together. They tumbled out the brink together, joined by a bond stronger than any other, a bond unbroken by time, distance, death._

_They lay together afterwards, limbs entangled in each other, sticky and sated, but utterly, disgustingly, happy._

'_I should go,' his lover muttered, his silver hued eyes returning to their normal vibrant sapphire 'If Dean-'_

'_If Dean comes back, he can deal with this like a big boy,' Sam interrupted. 'I'm tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of finding disapproval everywhere I go.'_

_There was silence, and then his lover got up, collecting his clothing. 'Even so,' he said quietly, dressing and sitting back on the edge of the bed, where Sam lay, sheets pooling around his lap. A bead of perspiration ran down his bare chest, sliding over the anti possession tattoo, slipping between the arches of the Enochian symbol he had branded on his chest, just below the pectoral muscle. It had been a symbol of commitment, of love between them. In return, his lover wore a bead bracelet formerly belonging to Sam, hidden under his sleeve, unseen by prying eyes. Blue eyes watched the droplet trickle down his stomach, disappearing under the sheets, before he leaned forward, soft lips meeting Sam's kiss-swollen ones, the desperation gone, only the bare emotion and love were left. Sam's hand came up, caressing his lover's face, the smooth, shaven cheek, down to his neck and round, curling into the hairs at the nape of his neck. They were both so drawn up in the kiss, neither of them heard the door open, and the intake of breath from the person standing in the doorway, his green eyes filled with rage and hurt and betrayal._

Sam blinked, returning to the interior of the Impala, chancing a look at Dean. His jaw was clenched, his eyes focused on the road, hands on the steering wheel. Suddenly, with no outside influence, he jerked the wheel, sending the car hurtling into a lay-by, where he killed the engine and turned his blazing eyes on his brother.

'What the hell were you thinking, Sam? Sleeping with a goddamn angel?!'

--

OK, I gave it away at the end, but if you hadn't guessed by now…

Anyway, not sure where I'm going with this one, but I'm aiming for a happy ending –shocked gasps from audience- I know! Me, and a Happy Ending? Surely not?! We'll have to wait and see…

Review!


	2. I Will Not Bow

Sorry I didn't get this up before now, this chapter was giving me some serious grief. Aaron, my slash plot bunny, was being sooo difficult.

Also, bonus points to the person who guesses Dean's partner. A clue, they're not from Supernatural. And Courtney, I already told you, so you can't guess.

--

'_What the hell were you thinking, Sam? Sleeping with a goddamned angel?!'_

--

Dean wrenched the door open and threw himself out of the car, stumping over to the tree line where he stood, shoulders heaving. Sam followed him, only wanting a chance to explain.

'What is the problem? You've walked in on me having sex before. Just man up and accept that sometimes, it's going to happen.'

'It's not about walking in on you. It's about you and _him.'_ Dean spat the word out.

'What?' Sam was amazed. He thought Dean of all people would understand the need to be with someone who knew the secret, who could accept him for what he really was. A freak. But Cas was also someone who could protect him, keep him safe, because for all his size and the powers from the demon blood, sometimes, Sam got scared. Not of normal things, like ghosts and vampires and werewolves, but things like losing his brother again. 'You of all people should understand!' he cried, losing his temper. Then something occurred to him. 'Wait. Are you pissed because Cas is an angel, or a guy?'

Dean's mouth, which had been opening for a pissed off retort, snapped shut. 'I'm sorry?' he asked, through gritted teeth.

'It just seems to me that you're kicking up a lot of things for sleeping with something supernatural. Which is understandable, but then I thought. You didn't make this much fuss when I slept with Maddison, a _werewolf_, something much more dangerous than an angel. Something _evil. _And yet, sleeping with Cas, someone who you know can keep me safe, who can exorcise demons with a touch, and you're pissy. The main difference between Cas and Maddison? Cas is male.'

Dean opened his mouth, tried again. 'Sam…'

'No, it's OK, I get it. I mean, through the years, the endless gay jokes, the bitches and the jerks, the name-calling, it makes sense. You're homophobic.'

'No, I-'

Sam interrupted again. 'Just admit it. I won't think any less of you, but then, it won't stop me from sleeping with Cas.'

'Sam, I-'

'Don't be such a coward. I honestly don't care what you think of me, but at least now it'll be out in the open between us.'

'Damn it, Sam, stop interrupting!' Dean roared, and Sam shut up. Dean began pacing back and forth angrily. 'If you shut your cakehole for one minute, and let me explain. I couldn't give a rat's ass if you're gay or not-'

'Oh please, I saw the look of disgust on your face when you walked in.

'I said shut up!' he bellowed, and Sam closed his mouth, but kept radiating smugness. He'd get Dean to admit it. 'It's not Cas being a guy that's the problem. And you wanna know why?' Sam nodded skeptically. 'I'm gay!' Sam's mouth dropped open. 'So don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me I'm homophobic, because believe me, Cas being a guy is the worst of my worries.'

'Then, then what _is _your problem with me sleeping with Cas?' An idea occurred to Sam, and he smiled slightly. 'Are you jealous?'

'Of what? Cas? That's sick, dude. Of you? That's just ridiculous. If I wanted Cas, I'd have no problem taking him.'

Sam fumed, flushing scarlet. 'Real classy Dean. You think that because you want someone, they automatically want you? That's not how the world works.'

Dean pouted slightly. 'Besides, I'm _not_ jealous. I'm with someone.'

Sam frowned. 'Who?'

'A cop in Miami.'

'Since when?'

'Since I was twenty three. Went down there for a job and met him. Almost killed him, thinking he was a damn werewolf.'

Sam snorted. 'That sounds like you. Was he?'

Dean shook his head. 'Anyway. I apologised for getting him in the shoulder with a silver bullet. Turns out he was on the spook beat down there. We got to talking, went for a drink, and, y'know...' He trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. His ears flamed pink with embarrassment. Despite his devil may care attitude, Sam knew that when Dean really cared about someone, he didn't kiss and tell.

'No, I don't know. What?' Sam might know that he didn't kiss and tell, but he was still pissed enough at him to make him squirm.

'We got drunk and had sex, OK?' Dean blurted out, the blush spreading across his cheeks. 'Besides, my sex life is not in question here. I'm not the one sleeping with a fucking angel of the lord.'

'Yeah, about that. What exactly is your problem with him?'

Dean sighed. 'He's an angel. That's the only way I can put it. I mean, you've met angels, you know what they're like. They appear and disappear like that,' He snapped his fingers. 'and they're strong enough to throw a demon through a wall. Honestly? I'm scared he'll hurt you.' Dean stared at the ground, but kept talking. 'He could kill you with one hand, Sammy, and that scares me more than any demon or goddamn apocalypse going on.'

Sam stopped in his tracks. Dean was scared for him? There was nothing new there, but still. Of all the emotions Sam expected Dean to feel during this conversation, fear was not one of them.

'Can't you try and see it from where I'm standing? I mean, Ry's human. He's not going to kill me accidently while we're doin' the nasty, or go back to heaven and leave me heartbroken and emotionally crippled. I saw you after Jess, and after Madison, I don't want to have to see you like this.'

'I'm sorry Dean. I'm not gonna let you win on this. Me and Cas are together, and nothing is gonna pull us apart. I'm not gonna break this time. You said yourself. Ry's human. Cas is immortal. He can't die. And I know he wouldn't leave me, not deliberately. Your Ry could leave you today, or tomorrow, or next week. Because that's what people do. They leave. So like it or not, we're in this for the long haul.' Sam stepped up, closer to Dean, looking down into his brother's jade eyes. 'I love him, and he loves me. Can't you be happy for us?'

Dean half-smiled, quirking the corner of his mouth up. 'I guess. Just for you though. On the record, all angels are still dicks.'

Sam grinned, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders as they walked back to the Impala, where Eye Of The Tiger still blasted out on repeat. 'So, this Ry. He's the reason you always disappear every other day whenever we do a job in Florida?'

'Uh-huh.'

'When do I get to meet him?'

'How about never? He'll take one look at you and think Sasquatch has come to get him.'

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

As they bantered, Dean slipped the silver ring off his right hand and slipped it onto his ring finger, a silent nod to the man who had invaded his life and stolen his heart.

--

Again, sorry for taking so long. I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner this time. Also, who thinks Dean and Ry need their own fic? –puts hand up-

Maybe later. When I'm not buried under revision and such like.


End file.
